


Through The Lenses

by petals (dean_colette)



Series: Spice [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), ???not really though??, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Both characters are over 20, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Sex Tapes, That's it, Top Lance (Voltron), a bit??, how the FUcK do i tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:48:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12853122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dean_colette/pseuds/petals
Summary: "Besides," Keith started once they pulled away, his lips brushing with Lance in every word, "we're compensating by doing this, right?" He cupped Lance's jaw and tilted his head to the side so his eyes would land on the object on the side of the bed.A cameraLance and Keith make a sex tape.





	Through The Lenses

"I can't, ah, believe I won't- _fuck yes, do that again_ \- see you in one month."

Keith swallowed Lance's words in his mouth. Sucking, biting, licking. His tongue pushing Lance's inside to explore his hot and wet cavern. Usually, it was Lance who'd lead, but right now, Keith made it clear who was in charge.

Keith was straddling Lance, knees on each side of his hips. One hand tangled on his hair, pulling roughly and scratching his scalp. Just the way Lance loved it. His other hand was palming Lance's crotch over the material of his boxers, coaxing it to full hardness.

Lance’s hands were on his ass, squeezing his cheeks over his yoga pants. Keith whined when Lance pinched him, biting roughly on his lower lip, making Lance grunt. He pulled his hair, baring his neck for Keith’s wet and open-mouthed kisses.

They were panting hard, skin flushed and hot. Keith retracted the hand on Lance's hair and slide it down until he reached his chest. Lance grunted as Keith circled a finger around his nipple. Keith chuckled against his neck. That would give Lance pleasure straight to his groin. The hand on his dick disappeared and Lance let out a pitiful whine, and Keith smashed their lips sucking his tongue to his mouth. The hand reached to his other nipple and pinched it.

"Fuck," Lance cursed, pulling his lips away from Keith to allow himself to breathe, a thin trail of saliva connecting their mouths.

"Your nipples are so sensitive," Keith whispered before he slumped on Lance's lap, wrapped his legs around his waist and ground their crotch together. They moaned. One, breathy (Keith). The other, broken and loud (Lance). The friction was so so good. Fuck.

One of Lance's hand traced the bare skin of Keith's spine which erupted a shiver from him. His other hand snaked inside his yoga pants to grab his bare ass, not before pinching it. “You’re not wearing underwear. Again.”

“I like making things easier... _hmmm..._ for you.”

“You demon.”

Keith gave one last hard pinch to Lance's nipples which made him cry out, before reaching his hair and pulling it, baring his throat once again for Keith to ravish. His other hand was sliding on Lance's front, feeling the smoothness of his skin and the beat of his heart whenever he was reaching his chest. Keith dove in and attacked Lance's slender neck.

Lance was being extra loud. Each moan, whimper, grunt…Keith could feel the vibration from his throat. He licked a stripe on the column of his throat, nipping his Adam's apple and sucking the spot below his chin, leaving a mark.

Kissing the side of his neck, Keith grinded harder against Lance. Desperate for more friction. The bed rocking below them.

Lance pulled Keith's pants from behind to bare his ass. His hand joined the other on his ass cheek, squeezing and pulling them apart, his hole twitching from the cool air. Keith giggled against Lance's jaw, he had just left another mark, and whispered flirtatiously, "You having fun there?"

Lance grunted, turning his head to capture Keith's lips in a sloppy kiss that involved too much tongue and teeth. "Fuck you. You know how much I love your ass," he said once he pulled away, voice hoarse. He emphasized the point by gripping tighter and having a finger tease Keith's entrance. His hole immediately clamping by the sudden attention.

"Lance," Keith moaned, legs tightening around Lance and dry humping him like a horny teenager. He diverted his attention by biting Lance's neck. "I'm gonna leave so many marks on you, they'd still be visible once I'm back," he said after soothing the bite with gentle cat licks.

At his words, Lance's movements halted. He stopped bucking up to meet Keith, even the hands on his ass just lay on it. Keith stopped grinding (No matter how hard that was. Hard. Hah.), cupped Lance's jaw with both hands, and stared at him in the eyes.

His hair was disheveled, his face was flushed and he was breathing hard, but his lips were set in a pout. Eyes dark from arousal, but for some reason, he was able to pull off his killer puppy dog eyes.

Adorable and sexy. Great.

"Lance?" Keith called, pecking his lips to stop him from pouting. After a few seconds, he did, and answered Keith with equally soft pecks. The gentleness was a huge contrast to the raw urgency they were exhibiting earlier.

When they pulled away, Lance wasn't pouting anymore, but he still had the dog eyes. "Lance?"

"I'll miss you," he said, voice above a whisper.

Keith's lips form in a soft smile. "It's just a month. I'll be back in no time."

"One month is long. Wouldn't you miss me?"

"Of course I do. But it's not like we won't talk to each other. Phones are a thing, you know?"

Lance's look didn't deter.

"I need to do it for work," Keith tried again, wrapping his arms around Lance and burying his face where his neck and shoulder were connected. He peppered kisses on the skin he could reach.

Lance moaned, but it wasn't sexy. "Stupid work." Keith raised his head and pulled Lance in a slow kiss that caused somersault in his stomach than any other kinky foreplay they did. His toes curled by the sensation. Irresistible. Lance was irresistible.

"Besides," Keith started once they pulled away, his lips brushing with Lance in every word, "we're compensating by doing this, right?" He cupped Lance's jaw and tilted his head to the side so his eyes would land on the object on the side of the bed.

A camera.

Keith pressed his lips to Lance's cheek and side-eyed the camera in what he hoped was a seductive look. The hitch on Lance's breath was very much rewarding.

On both sides and foot of the bed, there laid cameras on tripods. Recording all their ministrations. Capturing every touch and kiss. Every arch and shiver. Moans, groans, whimpers. Everything.

It was all for their eyes.

Watching their bodies move with one another, seeing the expressions on their faces as they fuck, loving the way they complement one another.

They were a good team, after all.

With Lance's head still tilted to the side, Keith let his lips travel to his ear, biting the lobe and sucking it to his mouth. From the corner of his eyes, he saw Lance opened his mouth, drawing out shaky breaths, and closing his eyes. Pleasure written on his face.

Later, Keith would see all of that.

Fucking hot.

Releasing his ear with a loud pop, Keith unwrapped his legs from Lance's waist, and straddled him, like their initial position. Keith captured his lips as he removed his hands from his butt. Lance whined, Keith laughed. Seriously, he was such an ass man.

After a few seconds of kissing, Keith stood from the bed, Lance watching him with half-lidded eyes. There was an evident tent in his boxers that made Keith smirk. It wasn't like he was any better.

His back-ass in particular, in front of the camera, he slowly pulled his pants down. Giving a show to Lance and the cameras. Keith's cock sprung free from its confinement. He was rock hard. He groaned. Ugh, that released some of his tension. Lance sighed at the sight of him in all his glory, eyes almost dropping shut. "Fuck, come here," he moaned, patting his lap.

Climbing to his lap, Lance didn't waste time on running his hands all over Keith. His back, chest, stomach, cock, ass, everywhere. Keith closed his eyes and savored the feeling of smooth hands against his skin. His hands settling on Lance's shoulders.

Lance leaned in and kissed Keith's nipple. Keith groaned, fisting Lance's hair to encourage him. Lance opened his mouth and licked him. Pulling away for a second, enough for Keith to shiver when the wet nipple was exposed to cold air. He sucked the same nipple, loud, exaggerated sound heard in the room. Keith was pushing him to his chest, encouraging his actions.

"Heh, and you said my nipples are sensitive," Lance said against his skin.

Keith was breathing heavily and it was getting harder for him to speak. "You do have- ow, fuck!" He cursed when Lance bit it hard, before licking it to sooth the pain.

"You were saying?" Keith looked down, only to see Lance peeking at him. There was a playful glint in his eyes. A challenge.

Oh, it was so on.

Tugging Lance's head away from his chest, he kissed Lance, entwining their tongues in a dance only they knew. Lance moaned when Keith sucked his tongue to his mouth.

Pulling away, Keith whispered, "Hands off."

Lance's expression was priceless. His eyes, wide, swollen lips parted. "Come again?"

"Hands off," Keith repeated with more authority this time.

Lance looked like he was about to complain, but instead, he huffed and removed his hands from Keith. (Which were on his ass again.) He settled them on his side.

"Very good, Lance," Keith said, knowing how much Lance loved to be praised, especially in sex. As expected, Lance's reaction was instant, his breath hitched, goosebumps ran his arms, had him biting his lip.

Keith smirked. He loved Lance like this.

Moving from his lap, Keith braced himself on all fours. Spreading his legs wider than necessary as to give a show to the camera on the foot of the bed. Lance was watching him quietly, his chest rising up and down with every breath.

Keith pecked his lips, not giving time for Lance to respond before trailing kisses down. His kissed his neck (He made sure to leave more marks. Lance loved that shit.), his chest (Giving extra attention to his nipples that had Lance bucking up.), his stomach (Smiling when he felt the clenching of hard muscles), and when Keith reached the hem of his boxers, he looked up at Lance through his fringe.

What a vision.

He was flushing, dark blush on his cheeks, lips parted, eyes half-lidded.

And he was Keith's.

Fuck.

Keith opened his mouth and tugged the hem of his boxers with his teeth, eyes not taking off from Lance. He saw Lance gulped. That was added confidence there for Keith.

He released the fabric and it snapped on Lance's skin. "Ow!" Lance yelped.

Keith chuckled. "Sorry." He rosed and pecked Lance's lips.

This time, when he went down on Lance, he made sure to raise his ass higher in the air. Lance groaned. "I want to touch you. Let me touch you," his voice was pleading.

"Soon," was Keith's short answer.

Any complaints Lance might had was swallowed by a moan as Keith mouthed his clothed erection. His back arched and knees raised.

Lance was hot and twitching under his mouth. His scent was musky and spicy. Keith loved it.

He gave extra attention to the wet patch on his boxers. Kissing, licking, he covered it with his mouth and sucked hard.

The scream Lance made had his own dick twitching, reminding him that he was rock hard too and needed attention.

 _Soon._ He told himself.

Finally, Keith tugged on Lance's boxers so his cock was free. Lance hissed. "Fucking finally."

"Patience."

Giving a kiss to the leaking head, Keith pulled down his boxers all the way to his ankles and threw it somewhere in the room.

Leaning back, Keith regarded Lance with an appreciative look.

Hot and beautiful. Plus nice and funny.

Whatever did Keith on his past lives to have this guy as his lover?

Keith smiled, leaned in and kissed the corner of his lips. "I love you."

Lance put a hand on Keith's nape and brushed their lips softly. "I love you, too."

For a few seconds, they stayed like that, smiling at one another, lips barely brushing.

"So, can I touch you now? Don't wanna be dramatic but I'm about to die here," Lance said.

Keith rolled his eyes. "Fine. You can prepare me while I suck your dick."

"Oooh yeah, fuck. Yeah, that'd be perfect."

Keith looked at the headboard with a pout.

"Why?"

"We should've put a camera on the headboard."

Lance chuckled. "That's your concern? Wow, you're really into this, huh? And here you were, making this about me."

"It is about you. And also, about me, yeah."

"Sure thing, Keith. Sure thing."

"You're enjoying this."

"Duh. Any foreplay with you, I'd enjoy."

"Uh-huh. So are we doing this or nah?"

"Duh."

Lance lied on the bed and pulled Keith with him. They kissed and explored each other's body as Lance rolled and moved them sideways until…

"This better?" Lance whispered against Keith's lips.

Keith looked up and saw the camera in front of him, watching his every move. And did that make him hot. A quick look over his shoulder and he saw another camera across.

Keith looked down on Lance. He looked so good. All smiling and twinkling eyes. "Better." His smile turned devious. "Now…to make this even better."

Keith got off from Lance, rummage the bedside drawer for lube and condom, threw it at Lance who caught them effortlessly, settled above him, his face on his dick.

Keith glanced at the camera before he wrapped his hand around Lance's cock, his other hand supporting his weight. He gave it gentle pumps, watching as it twitched in his hands. Lance grunted and grabbed his ass. Keith lowered his hips until he was almost sitting on Lance's face and the man took the opportunity to bite both cheeks, tugging gently at the skin. Lance hadn't even started but Keith's arm was already giving up. Bracing his arm and lowering himself, Keith kissed the tip of Lance's cock.

The breath Lance released ghosted over his sensitive hole. "Lance, come on," Keith goaded, licking Lance from the base to the tip.

"Fuck, how can I- fuck, slow down, Keith. Or I'll come."

"No cumming until you're inside me."

"Then don't say shit like that!"

Keith didn't bother answering. Instead, he put the tip in his mouth and slowly inched it to his mouth, his hand covering the part his mouth couldn't reached.

When he started bobbing his head, Lance bit his thigh. "Fuck, Keith…"

Lance was salty and bitter in his tongue, but he didn't mind. He was addicted to all of him and that included his taste. He took pity on Lance and slowed down his pace. Can't have him cumming now, can he?

Lance still hadn't done anything to him and he was getting impatient. Rocking his hips, he pushed his butt to Lance's face.

"Yeah, yeah, sorry. Was distracted," Lance said before pulling his cheeks apart and giving a kiss to his craving entrance.

Keith moaned around Lance's cock.

When Lance darted his tongue to lick it, Keith had to resist shoving himself to Lance's face.

Lance had always been so talented with his tongue. Fuck. Swirling around his entrance, wet and soft, entering his hole and wiggling in where he could reach. In no minute, Keith was already a panting mess. He pulled away from Lance's cock and rested his head on his abdomen. "Fuck-yes, more…"

"You really…should just lie there…You got amazing dick sucking skills and- hah - I don't trust me enough to not come, okay?" Lance told him in between licks.

Licking Lance's cock from the base to the tip while fondling his balls, Keith dropped his forehead on Lance's abdomen. "Okay."

"That was evil, you fucker."

Keith's answer was to shake his ass.

For a few moments, Lance continued doing wonders with his mouth and tongue. Licking, kissing, sucking. Making Keith whimper, moan, squirm. By the time he was done, Keith's hole was sensitive and clenching from the stimulation. He wasn't looking at Lance but he could imagine that he was looking at what he did in awe.

He heard the opening of a cap and not a moment later, a wet finger touched his entrance. Keith moaned, unconsciously lowering his hips.

"Lance McClain asking for entrance."

"Oh my god, Lance. Just shut up and put it in."

"Yes, sir."

The first finger slide in without much resistance, squirming inside and rubbing his walls, willing Keith to relax more.

His chest burned, his cock was still untouched and the tip was leaking precome from all the attention Lance was giving him.

The second finger put more resistance but didn't hurt. It burned, but Keith liked the feeling. Lance scissored his fingers inside him to loosen him. He had to bite his lip when Lance curled his fingers inside, scratching his walls. Fuck. So good.

Lance slowly put in the third finger. By this time, Keith was already getting impatient and started rocking himself on Lance's fingers. "Faster, Lance…"

"I know, I know, just…a bit." From the hoarseness of his voice, Keith concluded that Lance was feeling the same as Keith.

Keith braced himself on his arms and started fucking harder on Lance's hand. "Ugh, fuck, Lance…come on…Don't wanna fuck your fingers when your dick's just here…"

"Yeah, fuck, yeah, sorry, come on…god, have some patience." He pulled his fingers from Keith (And fuck did he feel empty) and Keith crawled so he was facing his boyfriend.

Meeting halfway in a quick kiss, Lance put his arms around Keith as he pulled him to sit on the bed. Keith reached for the condom, tore it with his teeth, put it on Lance's dick and slicked it with lube. The simplest touch had Lance groaning.

Keith then moved from Lance's lap and faced the camera. "For the show, Lance."

"God, you're the best…"

Lance's hands were on his hips as he Keith maneuvered himself to his dick. "Oh yeah, god."

Eyes closed, mouth opened, Keith lowered himself and slowly inched Lance's dick inside him. His hands covered Lance's on his hips and the sounds he was making was embarrassingly loud, but he didn't care. Lance was mumbling incoherent words behind him, groaning and tightening his grip on his hips. Keith would surely bruise.

"A-ahhh."

And Lance was fully sheathed in. He was balls deep in Keith and it was heavenly. He was full and Lance's cock was throbbing with need.

Heavy and ragged breaths mingled in the air. His back was flushed on Lance's front. They met in a gentle kiss as they started rocking against one another.

In no time, Lance was thrusting his hips up as Keith slammed down, bouncing on his dick. Their skin slapping and making smacking sounds. They pulled away from the kiss and without it, their sounds were unfiltered and wild. Lance's deep groans and moans mingling with Keith's whimpers and silent screams. The bed creaking from their actions.

"Lance, ah, I love you…"

"I love you, too…oh fuck, you feel so good…"

"You…too…wanna have you in…me always…"

Keith's hand raised to reach Lance's hair, tugging it, scratching his scalp. Lance made an appreciative noise. His free hand reached to Keith's front to grope his chest, fingers brushing his nipple.

"A-aahh…"

Keith's eyes landed on the camera lens. One day, both of them would watch this and they'd see how Lance's cock was disappearing inside Keith at a fast, desperate rate.

Hot.

His dick was still untouched, stiff and swelling as it bounced in time with him and Lance.

Lance hands was back to his hips, and Keith wasn't moving by himself anymore. Lance was lifting him and slamming him to his cock. "Fu-fuck! Lance!"

Lance thrusted up and brushed something in Keith that made him scream, voice cracking with desperation. "That! Fuck! There! Do that again!"

"Fucking demanding. I love it." Lance did as was told. Thrusting in that particular spot that was making Keith scream mad.

Almost there. Keith was close. So fucking close.

Just a little stimulation.

"Touch me, Lance, please, I'm so close…"

Lance answered by wrapping a hand on his weeping cock.

Keith was so close that it only took him four pumps and a brush on his tip and he screamed. His vision white as he released his load. Lance's hand didn't stop pumping him until he was dry, dick spurting white cum.

He slumped on Lance's chest, chest heaving and everything sensitive.

Keith only had a second to recover before Lance was pushing his back to brace him on all fours. He was almost on the edge of the bed, and when his arms gave up, they dangled on the edge. He turned his head to the side, cheek pressed against the sheet, so he could breath.

Then Lance started slamming his hips against him. Hard. Fast. Desperate. Keith's mouth opened to release the noises of pleasure, not bothering to hide them anymore. Fuck that. He was still so sensitive from coming.

"Come, Lance…come…"

"Almost there," he all but grunted.

With one last thrust, Lance's dick twitched in him as he come, his hole clenching around him. He pulled out from Keith and he heard the sound of him tying the condom and throwing it in the trash bin.

Keith's knees gave up and he was about to lie on his own jizz (and not caring) when Lance grabbed his waist, pulled him on one side of the bed and flushed his back to him.

Heh. Lance was always so cuddly after sex.

Keith was so loose that he almost reached a hand to stick his fingers in his ass. They were breathing hard but when Lance pulled him in a lazy kiss, he didn't hesitate to kiss back.

"Was that good?" Lance asked in between kisses.

"Amazing," Keith sighed. Lance's aftersex kisses were so comforting and loving.

"Enough for you to not go to that business trip?"

"You know the answer to that."

Lance pulled away and pouted, but Keith knew Lance understood. Keith moved so they were facing each other and tangled their legs. Lance ran his hand on Keith's back and kissed him again, Keith doing the same.

When they were done, he laid his head on Lance's chest and listened to his heartbeat. "Love you."

"Love you, too."

"We'll text everyday, and calls."

"You bet."

"Also, we have this video and I'm sure I performed pretty great for this."

"Oh fuck yes, you were hot."

Keith chuckled then buried his face on his chest, inhaling his scent.

"What? You getting embarrassed now?"

"Of course not, just…let's sleep for now? I'm tired."

"We need to clean up."

"Later."

"And the cameras- "

Keith cut him off by a kiss. "Let them." Then his smile turned flirtatious. "Who knows? Maybe we'd be needing them in a few minutes."

"Oh. Fuck. Yes. Let's leave them there. Yeah…"

Keith chuckled at Lance's flustered response. They’d definitely need those.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first smut I have ever written and I honestly have no idea how I did skfgbsdjg . I might add a second chapter to this but depends on the feedback, I guess. :3 What do you think???  
> [Tumblr](https://s-h-a-r-p-shooter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
